


Falling

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's last thoughts as he's falling through the veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The flash of light hits him squarely in the chest. He just stares blankly ahead at her. Bellatrix. She's wearing a smile of triumph. He sees Harry, and he sees Remus duelling someone in the distance. He can feel himself falling backwards and he can't move.

He wants to scream for help but he can't seem to move his lips. He's falling, falling, falling.

He knows that the veil is right behind him and he knows what it does.

Sirius is going to die.

He wants to close his eyes but he can't – there's nothing he can do but just fall to his death.

At least he'll see James and Lily. That's about the only good thought that is playing in his mind.

He doesn't want to leave Harry. He's the only family he has left.

He doesn't want to leave Remus. Oh, how he wishes he could just give Remus one last kiss, but he's just falling and falling and falling.

Can't someone just grab him?

He feels so helpless.

The moment is so quick but it feels like an eternity for Sirius. Everything is just going in slow-motion.

He wants to laugh because he's heard everyone say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes and he's never believed that.

However, all he can see are memories.

His childhood before Hogwarts living in Grimmauld Place. With his mother and father and brother. Oh, how he hated those days.

He remembers all the silly things he got in trouble for. He remembers even taking the blame when Regulus did something wrong. He loved his brother at one point.

He wants to snort.

He remembers the moment he was sorted into Gryffindor and the feeling of pride in his chest. He remembers talking to James for the first time. He remembers talking to Peter.

He remembers meeting Remus.

Oh, Remus. He remembers becoming friends with him and finding out that he's a werewolf and not thinking any differently of him.

He remembers becoming an animagus for him.

He remembers falling in love with him.

Sirius stares at Remus now and feels an ache in his chest. He couldn't leave Remus alone again, not after last time. But there was nothing he could do.

He was falling, falling, falling.

He remembers when Remus told him he felt the same way. He remembers their first kiss and how it made his heart flutter. He remembers every little thing he and Remus did together.

He remembers planning to propose to Remus, and he remembers putting it off when he feared Remus was a spy.

He wants to cry when he remembers finding Lily and James dead, and realising that Peter had been a traitor.

He can remember his twelve years in Azkaban prison, and pushes those thoughts aside immediately.

He's still falling. Why is it taking so long?

Why is nobody noticing him?

Why can't Remus just look at him?

And then he does, and he runs forwards and Sirius wants to smile.

Sirius feels something cold wrap around his whole body. Everything speeds up.

He's no longer falling slowly but suddenly it's all going far too quickly and he can feel himself dying.

Remus is too late.

He's falling, falling, falling.

He's gone.


End file.
